Eterno
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Medieval]. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, en cuántos lugares estuvieran o cuántas vidas vivieran. El encontrarse era inevitable, era su destino eterno. [BNHAtober día 5].


**Título:** Eterno.

 **Personajes:** Ochaco Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugō.

 **Pairing:** Kacchako/Bakuraka [Uraraka x Bakugō].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Medieval. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, románticas, cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1455

 **Notas:** Creo que nunca antes había escrito un medieval xD Espero que no me salga tan raro. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude y pues... esto :'v

Les advierto que esto fue creado mientras no tenía idea alguna de cómo lo terminaría, ni siquiera de cómo haría las primeras palabras. Súmenle a eso un chingo de flojera y muchas canciones de Your Name :v

* * *

 **Summary:** No importaba cuántos años pasaran, en cuántos lugares estuvieran o cuántas vidas vivieran. El encontrarse era inevitable, era su destino eterno.

* * *

 ** _Eterno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La primera vez que la ve piensa que es una humana tonta que verdaderamente no necesita continuar en el mundo, así que quiere darle el gran honor de rostizarla viva con su dragón.

( _Y la primera vez que la ve también siente que algo se instala allí, en su pecho, se incrusta para no soltarse nunca más. Y da asco._ )

Lástima que el cobarde monstruo rojo se niegue. Inútil, le dice, y lo manda castigado a la esquina de su cueva con otro par de insultos. Y él mismo decide acabar con el trabajo de asesinar a la brujita, junto con sus demás compañeros. Todos dispuestos a ponerse contra el gran Rey de los Dragones.

Y entonces, oh, sucede algo que lo confunde por un momento.

Y es que la bruja tonta les dice a los demás que se queden atrás y se lo dejen a ella, que puede sola y que no quiere que ellos salgan heridos, y otras cosas cursis que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Y le parece más estúpido todavía su comportamiento tan temerario. Y... ¿Acaso se atreve a subestimarlo? Definitivamente ya la odia y la va a asesinar con todo el gusto del mundo.

Hasta que ve sus ojos. Sus bonitos ojos de chocolate derrochando valentía y determinación. Por un segundo siente respeto, o no, quizá misericordia, porque no es tan tonta como pensó al comienzo. Así que le advierte que no tendrá piedad sólo por tratar con una mujer, y le da tiempo a retirarse. Mas ella no lo hace, ni siquiera duda en cuanto levanta su vara rara y lanza el primer ataque.

Y, vale, no se lo esperaba.

Así comienza una ardua batalla, que obviamente él gana. Empero aún así decide que los va a ayudar, los va a acompañar a él, a ese Deku inútil y su grupito de inadaptados sociales a su cruzada, que trata de de una espada y héroes de no-sé-qué, pero no le interesa. Y se lleva a Kiri con él, quien en todo el camino le recrimina que no está bien el haber atacado a una criatura tan frágil como lo era esa brujita.

Y entonces le pregunta a su compañero, en mitad de su camino, y con tono hosco:

—¿Qué parte de ella te pareció frágil?

No es frágil, lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Así que ese pensamiento se queda instalado al pasar de los días, de los meses, y finalmente de los años. Años en los que por fin se deshicieron de todo el mal de la tierra y sus vidas se calmaron.

Y para Katsuki eso fue una punzada, una nimiedad inútil como diría enfrente de su dragón metido, y una estupidez como le diría a la cara a su madre. Pero, con un demonio, que había dolido el hecho de que el grupo se tenía que disolver, y ya no escucharía las quejas de etiqueta del inútil caballero de cara cuadrada, o ver al cara de iceberg con el que siempre amaba pelear.

Y no le vería a ella, a la bruja tonta que se atrevió a desafiarlo en soledad. Ya no la vería porque ella tenía que volver con su familia y pasar sus últimos momentos de vida como una mortal de existencia frágil, que era el pago por usar tanta magia a su corta edad.

¡Era una tonta! ¡Ella era una grandísima tonta! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?! ¡Que se muriera!

Y es entonces cuando le escucha reír suavemente, deteniendo sus gritos iracundos e impotentes para observar esa cara redonda llena de cansada alegría dulzona.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpida? ¡¿Que no ves que esto es serio?! ¡¿Que no tienes algún truco barato que mantenga tu inútil corazón latiendo?!

—Así no funciona, Kacchan.

Quiere explotarle la cara tan bonita.

—Vuelve a llamarme de esa forma y te mueres, ¿oíste?

—¡Ja, ja! Pues qué crees, ya estoy muerta. Tus amenazas no me sirven, _Kacchan_.

Quiere golpearla, de verdad que sí. ¡Porque con eso no se juega, carajo!

—Eres una idiota.

Y la oye reír otra vez, y él sólo puede tragarse el nudo maldito que le daña la garganta. Ni siquiera sus gritos salvajes le causaban tanto dolor, y todo era culpa de ella, de la tonta bruja dulce.

—Aunque espero que en la próxima vida nos encontremos.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas, cara de ángel.

—Pues no me importa. Las reencarnaciones existen y tú y yo nos encontraremos y volveremos a pelear. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que estás loca y te vas a morir sola, porque yo me voy.

Y aún cuando diga algo así en su interior se está quebrando de a poco, y la odia un poco más. Porque le da esperanzas que no servirían de mucho.

 _ **. . .**_

—Tú eres la perra que hace flotar mierdas, ¿no es así, cara de ángel? —ruge con fastidio notorio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Uraraka parpadea una vez, haciendo una expresión confusa.

—... ¿Ángel...? —es lo único que repite en un bajo murmullo.

—Si vas a abandonar, hazlo ahora —agrega el rubio, con tono cada vez más cruel y aterrador—. Un "ouch" durante la pelea no hará que me detenga.

Pero aunque le amenace la muchacha no se va a echar para atrás. Y hay algo que se le viene a la mente en ese momento, por un segundo. Un instante en el que cae en su truco después y se siente patético.

Y todavía quiere golpearla por ser tan tonta.

Y por no ser más fuerte, por no soportar como la primera vez. Aún así, al menos sabe que es ella, que sus idiotas palabras de moribunda satisfecha eran ciertas, y se enfada por ello.

Y porque ella no le recuerda, como en las otras cinco vidas anteriores. Es una imbécil de verdad, ¡ella había sido la de la idea de reencontrarse en las reencarnaciones y ahora es ella quien lo olvida todo! ¡Merece castigo! ¡Merece diez horas de entrenamiento con Aizawa y luego ir a escuchar los treinta discursos del director Nedzu!

¡Merece...!

¡Merece que...!

—¿Bakugō-kun?

—Ponte ropa deportiva y veme en el gimnasio en diez minutos —la interrumpe con sequedad, y antes de irse le lanza una mirada de mortífera amenaza—. ¡Y si llegas tarde te rompo la cara redonda que tienes, ¿me oíste?!

Ochaco asiente, confundida. Igual decide hacer caso cuanto antes si es que no quiere morir rostizada.

Y Katsuki se encarga de volverla tan fuerte como era antes. Y él se vuelve fuerte a su lado, porque es débil igual que la vez que la perdió. Aunque ya no importa y su único sueño es ganar y ganar. Y el de ella es ayudar a las personas que más le importan.

Aunque sea así, aunque siguiera así, en realidad... No importaba cuántos años pasaran, en cuántos lugares estuvieran o cuántas vidas vivieran. El encontrarse era inevitable, era su destino eterno.

( _Lo fue desde la primera vez que él vio a una bruja temeraria retarlo a pelear, y ella a un Rey de Dragones con un dragón que no le obedece porque es su mejor amigo y quiere llevarlo por buen camino._

 _Desde la primera vez donde ambos terminan yendo hacia la misma dirección y acabar separándose y encontrándose para siempre._ )

Y

 _«—¿Sabias que el hilo rojo del destino es eterno, Kacchan?»_

lo suyo

 _«—Ajá, claro. Así que me vas a decir que aunque estemos muertos o reencarnados nos seguirá uniendo, ¿verdad, cara de ángel?»_

es eterno.

 _«—Así es.»_

 _«—Estás loca, Uraraka.»_

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
